Elemental names
I think how the naming system may work for a character, maybe based on an event that the baby experiences, or caused, but most likely with the elemental they were born with, or how it develops when they grow up, or on their appearance, or even the weather that it was when they were born, but it most likely can come from a line of genitcs and DNA, but that doesn't happen to every baby that's born sometimes.* Some people can just have regular names(and keep their families name to the elemental that they were born into) or the first name can have a meaning to it, like with Traven's name, or somewhat of Otto's name. A name can still have an elemental meaning to it, without the use of a suffix/conjoined suffix. With an elemental name, it's usually based on the prefix's and somewhat a conjunction of a suffix, but there can be the use of an elemental Noun, if in a family like 'The paralyses, energies, fires , water's. Here's an example of some prefixes(some are in the series/will or can be added, and there.some of these will also have stand alone prefixes to. the name won't go in order by least to greatest words (prefixes) A'' * aurora * aether * Amber * ash * Ariel * Aqua * Alder ''B '' * Blood * Blizzard * breeze * bullet * Blaze * Briar * Brindle * Blue * Black * Bright * Breath * Bedrock * boulder * Break * Broken ''C * Crescent * Cobalt * Crystal * Cyclone * Crevice * Cotton * Cerulean * clear * Cobble * coral * Cordelia * Cass * chiselled D'' * Dire * Drizzle * Down * Dark * Dappled * dust * dawn ''E * ember * Electric * Electrical * earth * evening * Eager F'' * Flash * fire * Flax * feather * flint * fog * frost ''G * Gorse * Ground * gravel * gorge * Golden * gusting * gush/gushing H'' * Heather * hail * heat * Hurricane * Hurry ''I * Ivy * Ice * Iris * Inferno J'' * jolt * jagged ''K * krestle * kindle * kink l'' * light * lighting * lilly * lilac * lit * lunar * luna * lune * lake * lava * lavender * Luster * loud * low * little ''M * midnight * magma * misty * may * moon * molten * mottling * mud N'' * night ''O * Ocean * Oak p'' * plasma * pebble * permafrost * Pyro * pale * poppy * petrified ''Q * quick * quasar * quartz R'' * rip * rushing * russet * river * ripple * Radiant * rain * rock * rose * ruffle * rage * rye * Roaring ''S * snow * storm * slab * stone * steel * spire * shock * stroke * stream * smoke * sand * shallow * splash * shadow * spark * sea * silver * slate * sleek * speckled * spotted * Swift * slight * spiked * sun * sage * sash * strong * scorch * sleet T'' * Thicket * torrent * tide * thistle * thunder * twilight * tittle * tidal * tall * thick * tri * tempest * twister * tsunami * Timid * twig/twigs ''U * up * umber V'' * Vine/vines * violet * velocity * venom/venomous ''W * Willow * Whirl * wind * whiplash Z'' * Zany * zephyr * zap list of suffixes(I'll alphabetical them tomorrow) ''A ' * Ash * Aura * Aether '' * Arch ''B '' * ''Blight '' * ''Blitz '' * ''Bolt'' * ''Ball'' * ''Bush'' * ''Breeze'' * ''Blade'' * ''Blaze'' * ''Briar '' * ''borealis'' * ''Block'' * 'Birch ' ''C'' * Crescent * Crest * Cloud * Chase * Chaser * Creek * coral * Cordelia * Cass ''D'' * Dew * Drizzle * Dawn * Dusk ''E'' * Edge ''F'' * Fire * Flame * Frost * Fist * Flower * Fog * Feather * Fall * Flume * Flow * frost ''G'' * Grass * gush/gushing * gust ''H'' * Heath * Haze * Hearth * Heat * Hope ''I'' * illusion * Ice * Ivy ''J'' * Jolt ''K'' * Kestrel ''L'' * Lake * Light * Lavender * Leaf * Leaves/leafs * lash ''M'' * Mist * Moon ''N'' * Night ''O'' * Ocean * Oak ''P'' * Petal * Pebble * pellet * pool * poppy ''Q'' * Quartz * Quarry ''R'' * Rush * Rain * Roar * Rush * Runner * Rock ''S'' * Storm * Splash * strike * stripe * stone * shine * shadow * sparkle * stripe * shards * Struck * sand * stun * sparkle * sight * slate * sleet ''T'' * Torrent * Tail * twig * Thunder ''V'' * Venom ''W''''' * Wind * winds * Willow * Whisp * wood I'll add more later When these prefixes and suffixes were used together or alone * storm wind * aquastorm * aquawind * Thunderstipe * blue Fire * Ivey-leafs * Aurora-winds * storm * lighting * tempest-stone * Featherheart * Featherweight * breeze * breeze-winds * Snowflake * ember * Trifire * Tristorm * Velocity * Flash-light * Swiftbreeze * up-wind * Tall-winds * Hurricane * Thunder * river * Whirlpool * Groundona * erupt * eruption * Radiant hope * silver storm * Century storm * cerulean * Aqua * Thunderfist * Snow-frost Category:Lore